


Freedom

by Valac



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valac/pseuds/Valac
Summary: In the lands of Water and Earth, two tyrants for Kings, oppress the women. They forbid the art of fighting with their elemental magic. With help along the way, it's up to a Queen and a healer to set things straight. Elemental AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank three special people who made this happen. 
> 
> First, I would like to thank ‘thatmuteshinobi’ on tumblr. She is special friend that encouraged me to write this. Secondly, I’d like to thank ‘astroaves,’ a dear friend that helped me get the inspiration to write even this. After throwing my ideas at her for two weeks, I finally was able to write this. And lastly, ‘rhearenee,’ another person that has helped me with this. Thank you for all the tips you gave and the encouragement! 
> 
> Beta’d by astroaves/astropeach.

For the gods granted the humans gifts; to use and cherish.

But the humans became greedy with power.

This is a story of gaining freedom from tyrants.

\-----

Wind Kingdom

\-----

"The situation in the Earth Kingdom is getting worse, your majesty," the guard informed anxiously. Her robes fluttered in her anxiety.

Mito processed her guards words while blowing gently on a cup of steaming tea. A mini whirlwind formed over the rim of her cup, chilling it, then dispersing. She took a sip and set it down with a small clink before speaking.

"I will head there personally to take care of this matter."

Mito stood up in a flurry of robes. The cup of tea forgotten on the table.

The situation in the Earth Kingdom was worse than she thought. King Butsuma was abusing his power as king, his obsession of keeping women oppressed worsened. They weren't allowed to use any form of combat with their magic. Not being allowed to use what the gods gave them was torture on the soul.

"Prepare a letter for Butsuma. I'll be making my way to his kingdom shortly." Mito ordered, throwing out her hand to her guard, signaling for her to obey the order.

The guard bowed before leaving the room. The door shut behind her, leaving Mito alone to her thundering thoughts. She was furious with the information.

The Water Kingdom was in no better shape than Earth. King Yagura was following the same path Butsuma took, keeping the women of his kingdom oppressed. Both men were tyrants when it came to ruling. Both had the same thoughts when it came to women; please their men, do the housework, absolutely no combat with their magic. It was outrageous.

Mito walked to the double doors of her private tea room, the doors slamming open with the force of her wind. She had to let off some steam before she destroyed her tea room.

Once she stepped out onto the grass of her garden, she summoned her wind to take her to the air. Flying was one of her favorite things to, she felt free. The sun was still high in the sky when she took off, the warm air caressed her skin like a blanket. She ran her hand through a cloud, she always imagined that clouds were soft, like the fluff on a sheep. The moisture from the cloud dried on her hand.

Mito looked down at the ground below her, she could see animals who resembled tiny specks from so high up in the air.

When she found a deserted grassland, Mito gracefully landed, the grass stirred around her feet. She brought her fan that she kept tucked into the sash of her robes.

With a flick of her wrist, the fan opened, with another wave of her wrist Mito unleashed the magic inside her, wind whipped around her, trees tearing from the ground. A tornado formed before her, the force bringing the trees to it. Grass ripped from the earth and joined the trees.

Mito let more magic flow, the sky above her darkening. Clouds filled with lighting, bolts of raw power striking the ground around her.

Mito tapped into her other elemental magic; fire. With an exhale of breath, Mito let loose the fire inside her. She was like a dragon, fire shooting from her lips into the air and joining the tornado.

She felt so alive with all the power she was displaying. She would show Butsuma that women are not weak. Mito took notice of the damage to the surrounding area; small fires had formed from where the bolts had hit the earth. Trees and chunks earth littered the area, the fire fueled tornado wreaking havoc on the land before her.

With a wave of her fan, the tornado dissipated, the small fires extinguished. The rage inside her still warred on, but she felt somewhat calmer now.

Mito decided when she met Butsuma, she was going to make some serious changes to the Earth Kingdom. She would use force if she had to. Their time of keeping women oppressed was going to come to end if she had anything to say for it.

Her face set grim, she shot into the air back to her palace.

\-----

Water Kingdom

\-----

Under King Yagura's orders, Sakura worked as the palace healer. Most of her days were spent healing his personal army and the other nobles of the kingdom.

If she had it her way she would be out in the city, owning her own clinic, and healing whoever she pleased. That's not the only thing she'd be doing, she'd be using her magic as she pleased.

The laws in the Water Kingdom were strict, just as they were in the Earth Kingdom. Women were not allowed to practice water combat. If any woman was caught, she'd be taken directly before the king, and sentenced to prison time. Yagura was not the most pleasant person to be around. Being the court healer, Sakura had met him plenty of time, each meeting left a bad taste in her mouth.

Sakura knew if she was caught doing praciting water combat, Yagura would have no mercy. He would have her put to death. She had to be sneaky when it came to practicing combat. Sakura had been gathering as many women as she could to train them in the arts, her knowledge passed down from her mentor.

Sakura was still searching for any information on Tsunade. Her mentor hailed from Earth, but had magic in water and fire. She taught Sakura everything she knew about healing and combat.

Three years ago, Yagura had gotten wind of Tsunade practicing the art of combat and he had her shipped back to Earth to her second cousin, King Butsuma. For all Sakura knew, Butsuma was not kind in his punishment.

Sakura still had hope that Tsunade was alive.

Sakura would do anything to get her hands on the information on Tsunade's whereabouts. If Butsuma had her put to death, Sakura would show no mercy.

With Sakura's shift over, she began to leave the palace clinic, making her way out of the castle grounds and to the Grim District, the poorest district in the city. Her braid of pink locks bounced with every step she took. She carried a leather canteen on her left hip for easy access to water, in case she ever had to heal or fight.

After making it to the grim district, a group of children dressed in rags ran up to Sakura.

"Miss Sakura! You're back! Did you bring us any treats?" one of the children asked while attaching herself to Sakura's leg.

Sakura giggled at the children. Coming here was her favorite thing to do after a day of healing. Her hand reached into the small pack that she buckled to the small of her back. She brought out small, sweet tasting candies for the children.

"Here you are," Sakura laughed, she handed over the candies to each of the children. "Is anyone hurt? Any scrapes?"

One of the children pointed at his knee, a small, red scrape glaring at Sakura. Sakura waved her hand and the cap off her canteen popped open, the water gliding towards her hand. She placed her water covered hand over the child's knee and began healing.

After healing his scrape, Sakura ruffled his shaggy black hair. The child gave her a gap toothed smile, his green eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura, my knee feels a lot better." He giggled and gave her a hug, after the hug ended, he ran off.

"Anyone else want me to fix them up?" Sakura asked with a smile. Her jade eyes twinkled at the children. They brought her such joy in awful times.

An elderly woman anxiously walked up to the group surrounding Sakura. "Please Miss, could you help? My son was hurt by some guards and he isn't looking well."

Sakura instantly rushed towards the woman, gently setting her hand upon her arm. "Yes, show me him."

The elderly woman lead Sakura to her crumbling home.

"He's this way," the woman gasped out. She entered the house, moving towards a small room right next to the entryway. Sakura watched, with a soft expression on her face, as the elderly woman gently opened the door to the bedroom.

Sakura followed her into the room, being careful with her steps. She looked down at the young man laying in the worn bed. His forehead was coated in sweat and his side was bandaged in old cloth. He gasped in pain with every breath he took.

"Could I ask for your names?" Sakura questioned.

"I am called Kanna, and this is my boy, Hiro," Kanna replied, her concern showing, her face set in a grimace, "Excuse me, I will go and get some water and cloth for you."

Sakura nodded as Kanna left the room. She moved closer to Hiro and began to unwind the bandages. Kanna returned with a bowl filled with water and a clean cloth. Sakura used the cloth to clean the wound, clearing the old blood away.

"What did he do to get this wound?" Sakura asked as she continued to clean the wound.

"The guards came to get rent for the second time this month," Kanna took a breath to continue, "Hiro tried to get the guards to understand that we didn't have the money they wanted. So they…"

Kanna choked on her tears, not able to finish speaking.

Sakura cursed and, with a wave of her hand, the cap to her canteen popped open. The water inside snaked out, gliding its way to her hands. Sakura gently placed her hands on the wound, letting the water send soothing vibes throughout Hiro's body. The water moved into his wound and began repairing the blood vessels and muscle. Once the inside was healed, the water moved on to knit the skin back together.

After over an hour of constant healing, Sakura was exhausted. Hiro would make it to live another day. She had healed the wound to a pink scar as anything else would take more magic than she had at the moment. Her stores of magic empty was from healing all day.

"Hiro will be just fine." Sakura smiled at Kanna.

Kanna grasped Sakura's hands while tears slid down her face She let go of Sakura's hands and bowed to her.

"P-please don't bow!" Sakura stuttered as she grasped Kanna's hands again.

"I don't know how to even thank you," Kanna smiled, tears still fresh in her eyes.

Before Sakura could speak, a groan came from the bed. Hiro began to rouse from his slumber. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He noticed that he wasn't in constant pain and looked to his sides. Sakura set her eyes upon him, seeing that his face wasn't tensed with strain.

Hiro gasped.

"I'm glad you're awake!" Sakura's face lit up in joy.

"I'm healed?" Hiro's face lit up in joy, his lips pulling into a lopsided smile.

"You are! Your mother came to get me," Sakura smiled again at him, "I'm happy that you're feeling better now."

\-----

Wind Kingdom

\-----

Mito woke the next day still feeling the rage from before she slept. Mito's face appeared calm, but inside her magic was Removing herself from the bed, Mito disrobed and readied herself for her bath. Once done with her bath, she began to dress herself. She picked a white dress with golden robes over it, her signature royal garb. With years of practice she tied her hair into simple buns, she put her hair pieces on.

A knock came from the double doors of her bedroom.

"My lady, a reply from King Butsuma has arrived," A soft voice came from outside the doors.

"Come in."

The door opened and the guard walked in. She bowed before Mito and, after straightening herself up, held out a letter for her.

"Thank you," Mito smiled and took the letter from her.

She made her way towards the table in the middle of the room. After sitting, she cracked open the Earth King's seal. Scanning the contents of the letter, Mito crumbled the letter in her fist.

"That insufferable bastard," Mito raged, letting a flame consume her hand and burn the letter to ash.

Mito turned to her guard.

"He wants me to wait till the annual meeting," Mito let out a puff of smoke from her mouth. The fire inside her raged on, wanting be unleashed.

"That is weeks away, My Queen!" The guard's tone raised with rage.

"I know, I should just lay siege to his kingdom and show him how powerful a woman can be." Mito settled Mika with a dark look.

Mika shared her look, both with grim thoughts in their heads.

Mito began to plan.

\-----

Water Kingdom

\-----

Sakura was called to see King Yagura around noon. After handing over the patient she was tending to another healer, Sakura made her way to the castle's throne room. She wondered what the king had wanted.

Had he caught on to her secret?

Surely not. No women would sell her out, they were all working together at this point; she was training the women of the water kingdom how to use the combat magic. The women of the city were tired of being treated poorly. They wanted the freedom to use their magic however they wanted. Who was one man to tell them they couldn't?

Sakura entered the throne room. It hadn't changed much since she had been here last.

Pale blue walls, columns decorated in seashells, and rug that went from the door all the way to the throne all but greeted her. The throne was made of marble and decorated with shells as well. Dark blue banners hung from the walls, a moon with white stitched in the shape of waves.

On top of the marble throne sat Yagura.

A pool of water dominated at the end of the stairs leading up to the throne, a divider between the king and his subjects.

'Better not keep him waiting,' Sakura thought as she cautiously stepped towards the tyrant. She got on her hands and knees, a low bow.

"Rise." Yagura commanded.

\-----

Fire Kingdom

\-----

Madara sat in his private study, his thoughts scattered. He had just received a letter from the Wind Queen about current happenings in the Water and Earth.

He usually wasn't bothered by many things, but once he read the contents of the letter, his rage ignited. In his anger, he exhaled through his nose, smoke following the air that left his nostrils. He had to meet with Mito to discuss a plan of action. The situation in Water was worse than he anticipated.

"Izuna," Madara spoke, breaking the silence of the room.

"Yes, brother?" Izuna asked, looking up from the letters he was reading across from him.

"I'm sending you to Yagura's domain," Madara seethed, the rage eating away at him, "I'll be heading to where Mito is. We have a lot of to discuss."

"Of course, brother." Izuna smiled towards Madara, "I'm going to go send word to Yagura." Izuna stood and prepared to leave the room.

"Look after her," Madara whispered.

Izuna paused, letting a smile come to his lips. He would always look after her, not that she needed it. She was his sister in law for a reason. Izuna left the room, the door closing with a click.

Madara stood and walked towards the window of his study. He over gazed down at his wife's garden, wishing she was next to him. Three years was a long time to be without the one you loved. And he wasn't the only one who missed her.

The door opened and sound of small footsteps made their way towards him.

"Papa, is momma going to come home soon?"

Madara looked down at the owner of the voice. A small, black haired, coal eyed girl looked back at him. A red ribbon was tied into her shoulder length hair like a headband, tying back her bangs.

"Very soon, my sweet," Madara reassured her while placing his hand on top of her head.

Madara turned his gaze back towards the window.

He made a promise; if anything happened to a single, pink hair on his wife's head, he would set the world aflame.


	2. Chapter 2

Water Kingdom  
-

Sakura rose and looked at Yagura’s feet, not daring to look him in the eyes. She didn’t speak for she wasn’t given permission to. Being in the same room as him made her blood boil. 

She calmed herself, not wanting him to know what would happen when she was enraged. 

“Do you know why I called you here?” Yagura asked her. He leaned back in his throne, crossing his feet. He was dressed in white robes and a golden crown sat upon his head, sapphire stones molded into the glittering symbol of his royal status.

“No, your majesty,” Sakura spoke clearly, not wanting to offend him.

“The Fire king is sending his adviser to my kingdom,” Yagura sneered, “I want you to watch over him. Report anything out of the ordinary.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Heart quickening at his words, Sakura bowed again.

“Oh, and Sakura,” Yagura started, “I normally wouldn’t assign you something like this, but since you originated from the Fire Kingdom, I thought you’d enjoy this. Do not mess this up.” 

Yagura waved his hand, dismissing her.

Sakura bowed again, keeping low to the ground as she walked backwards towards the door. 

Once Sakura was a good distance from the throne room, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She forced down her anger now that she was away from the tyrant. Sakura wanted nothing more than to drown the man, if she could even could call him a man anymore. 

As Sakura left the main palace and made her way back towards the clinic, her thoughts swirled in her head. She couldn’t understand why her husband had sent Izuna to the Water Kingdom. What was going on in his head? It had been three years since she went undercover as the court healer. Was Madara getting restless with her gone? She couldn’t place her finger on it. She would just have to wait for Izuna to arrive. 

Even more frustrating, Sakura had gotten no closer to getting clues to Tsunade’s whereabouts. Every time she felt that she was getting closer to finding anything, she would be disappointed. Nothing she found gave her new information. 

When the clinic came into view, Sakura pushed her jumbled thoughts down. She had a job to do. She couldn’t let these thoughts distract her from her healing. 

XX

Izuna arrived shortly after her morning shift at the clinic had ended. After a long afternoon under the watchful eyes of the guards and councilors, Izuna and Sakura were finally alone. Sakura had guided Izuna towards her modest home located near the palace.

She had just shut the door when she turned and gave Izuna the biggest hug she could muster, the water in her canteen swirling in her happiness. Izuna and her shared a smile at finally seeing each other again after what seemed like forever. 

“I’m so happy to see you, brother!” Sakura squealed as she hugged him even tighter, “How is my baby girl? Is she keeping to her studies? What about your wife? Is Madara eating? I told him to keep to his diet.” 

“Mei is good,” Izuna smiled, stepping back as Sakura released him from her hug, “Rena is well and she is keeping to her studies. Madara is eating and no, I know what you’re thinking, he hasn’t burned anything down yet. He has gotten a few grey hairs since he decided to go to one of those meetings.”

Sakura frowned at her brother’s words.

“Wait, Madara actually went to one of the meetings?” Sakura asked worriedly.

Sakura gestured towards her dining table that she had shoved into the corner of the room. They both sat to continue their conversation. 

“Yes, ever since he got a letter from Queen Mito.” Izuna rested his arms on the surface of the table. His feet ached from all the walking they had done that afternoon.

“The Wind Queen?”

“Yes, it seems like they have been in contact lately,” Izuna shrugged.

Sakura sat in silence, processing his words. She clenched her fists as she struggled to overcome her worry to think of something to say. Things must be getting pretty bad over in Earth for Madara to go any type of meeting. 

“Things must be getting pretty bad over there,” Sakura whispered. 

Izuna nodded, his face sullen. 

Sakura thought for a moment before speaking, “We need to do something.”

Izuna raised an eyebrow at his sister-in-law as a smile made its way onto her face. “What do you suggest?”

Sakura leaned forward onto the table, the smile vanished from her face, eyes serious. 

“Simple, brother,” Sakura slammed her balled fists onto the table, “We take Yagura down.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth Kingdom  
-

Hashirama sighed, already dreading the impending meeting for the ruling factions. He was not looking forward to it. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing the Wind Queen. The fire that burned in her eyes when she would speak drew him in. He was a goner for her and they haven’t even had a proper conversation.

He knew he should step up to his father and demand change but he just couldn’t. His father was known to be cruel, even to his sons. That wasn’t the only thing that was stopping him; he feared that he wouldn’t be capable of ruling a nation. His heart ached at the thought of failing his people, but he also knew he was failing them now. 

Not wanting to ruin his time of peace, Hashirama shook the thoughts from his head. If he continued to allow the thoughts to plague him, he would never get any peace. He would think of such things when it was time to return, or when his brother came to find him. 

He let the cool wind wash over him, letting himself drown in the grass of the field he was currently laying in. The sun was bright in the sky, warming the air around him. The grass tickled his skin, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. Patches of brightly colored flowers surrounded him. Hashirama smiled and released some of his magic, new flowers bloomed in the field. The bulbs on the trees bloomed beautifully. 

Out in nature, Hashirama felt at home. Here he was not the crowned prince, he was just Hashirama. He could be himself, without the watchful eye of his father, or his brother. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of joy fill him to the brim.

He was happy. 

“So this is where you hide.”

Hashirama cracked one eye open and peered at the intruder. Tobirama stood above him, one eyebrow cocked, and his arms crossed. Knowing he had been caught, Hashirama let a smile make its way onto his face. He let out a booming laugh. 

“Tobi!” 

Hashirama who had yet to get up from his relaxed position, watched as his brother’s expression morph into a scowl. 

“I thought I would tell you this personally,” Tobirama sighed before continuing, “We got a reply from the Fire Kingdom on whether they would be joining us for this meeting.” 

“Yes!” Hashirama suddenly sat up, he held out his hand for the letter. 

Tobirama groaned and dropped the letter in his brother’s outstretched hand.

Hashirama didn’t waste any time reading the letter, his face lighting up in joy at the contents. Flowers popped up around Hashirama, the once wilting flowers now bright and beautiful. Brown leaves turned green again, life drifting back into them. 

“Madara is attending!” Hashirama got to his feet and started to jump in circles. 

“Happy days,” Tobirama rolled his eyes, his expression sullen, “Just don’t destroy anything this time.”

The last time those two got together, a bar was burned to the ground, and earthquakes shook the land.

“It was an accident and Madara paid for the damages,” Hashirama giggled.

“You had part in the damage and he paid for it all?” Tobirama snorted.

Hashirama hummed in his joy, he fought the urge to hug his brother. He was just so overjoyed, he hadn’t seen Madara in what felt like years.

He looked up at the sky, taking notice of the sun setting in the sky. He had been out in this field for most of the afternoon now and some of the evening. He knew he should let his brother drag him back to the palace but he really didn’t want to go back.

Hashirama watched as Tobirama narrowed his eyes, an accusation in his gaze. He could tell he was at war with himself over whether or not to run, a skill his little brother had instinctively picked up since they were children. He was too perceptive for his own good.

“We need to get back to the palace. Father is probably emptying the fire wine stores as we speak.” Tobirama crossed his arms as he spoke, raising an eyebrow at his brother’s sullen expression. 

“You’re right,” Hashirama sighed as he watched the sun finally fall below the horizon. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hashirama wanted to bash his head against the table in front of him. The meeting had been going on for only thirty minutes and it was already a near war zone. Mito had arrived in a flurry of silken, white robes. The moment she entered the room Butsuma and Yagura had gotten into a heated debate with her. 

From his seat next to the right of the king, Hashirama let his eyes wander around the room. His father, Butsuma, sat with perfect posture in his seat at the head of the table. A crown of rocks and gems floated gently around his head. To Butsuma’s left sat Tobirama, dressed in blue and white robes. 

To Hashirama’s right sat Madara, who was sitting relaxed, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, his fist propped against his face, a crown of crackling fire sat upon his head. He was dressed in his nations colors, black and gold with red stitching throughout.

Small balls of blue fire flit about Madara’s shoulders in loose circles. Hashirama had witnessed Madara use them as weapons, the fires burning so hot that a single touch could be devastating. Hashirama considered them will-o-wisps, and have even named them; Chi for the right and Yato for the left. Not that Madara needed to know that. 

Hashirama had always wondered how Madara could keep the fire from burning his hair off. Just how much control did his friend have over the element?

Hashirama continued to scan each of the royals. Across from Madara sat Mito in all her glory. He felt like he could stare at her for days. Some of her hair was pulled into a small bun at the back of her head, the rest hung around her face, framing it. Loose braids were pulled back into the bun, with silver decorative cuffs intertwined into her hair. Surrounding her head was a crown of wind and fire. Her control over wind was extraordinary. 

Hashirama couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Mito was a beacon of beauty and power. He could feel her power filling the room, brushing against his skin gently. The way she walked even held power. When she would look at him and catch his gaze, he could see an unknown future in her eyes.

Next to Mito sat Yagura in all his smug glory. He would throw in his comments and Butsuma would agree with him. On Yagura’s head sat his signature crown. He was dressed in royal blue robes and behind him sat his staff.

XX

The air pressure in the room would increase with Mito’s annoyance at the two tyrant kings. She wanted nothing more than to crush their organs and be done with it. It was a back and forth argument with them on their currents law regarding women. Butsuma and Yagura saw nothing wrong with how they were running things. 

“I fail to see anything wrong with the laws I have set,” Butsuma sneered, “In fact, I am amazed your country is still running.”

“I agree with Butsuma on this matter,” Yagura laughed, “It is simply amazing how you’re still Queen. Women should stick to what they do best; listening to their husbands and doing housework. Not learning to fight.”

“We all know your views on women,” Mito growled out, “My gender does not affect my ability to rule.”

Mito wanted to grind her teeth, she was getting nowhere with them. At the rate she would have to resort to her other plan. Her gaze wandered towards Tobirama and, when she caught his eye, they shared a knowing look. Then Mito looked over towards Madara, catching his eye as well. They shared a nod. 

Butsuma opened his mouth to speak.

“I’ve heard enough of your childish speech,” Mito interrupted as she lifted her palm towards Butsuma.

A blast of wind flared from her fingertips, hitting Butsuma square in the chest. He was knocked from his seat and into the wall cracks spider webbing in the wall from the force of the impact. The room shook from the collision, plaster falling from the ceiling and littering the floor. The breath was forced from his lungs. 

Mito sent another blast of wind towards him, making him smash through the wall and into the hallway. She stood with a fluffy of robes, her chair toppling over. Madara stood as well, fire dancing from his fingers, the will-o-wisps dancing madly with Madara’s magic. The crown of crackling fire burned hotter, turning a lightning blue. He stared down Yagura, warning in his eyes. 

“Move and you die.” Madara sneered, his expression cold. 

XX

As Madara stared at the worm in front of him, he noticed Yagura’s form go still. He could see the wheels turning behind Yagura’s eyes. He knew that Yagura was thinking of a way out of the situation. He observed Yagura’s gaze following Mito as she sauntered out of the room and into the hallway. 

“Your focus should be on me, not her,” Madara chuckled, gaining Yagura’s attention once more.

“What is your gain from this, Madara?” Yagura inquired.

Madara ignored his question, as he instead thought of killing the worm in front of him. He was shaken from his murderous thoughts when the form of Tobirama approached. 

He kept his attention on Yagura when Tobirama stopped next to Yagura. Madara raised a questioning brow at Tobirama, who in turned just smirked. 

“Tobirama, let’s talk rationally,” Yagura started.

“Save your words,” Tobirama laughed at him, “Just sit tight, you don’t want to make our friend here mad.”

Madara chuckled at Tobirama’s words. 

“Were you three in this together? Tobi, why didn’t you say anything to me?” Hashirama pouted.

Madara coughed lightly - he had forgotten that Hashirama was still in the room. His usual loud self had been very quiet since Butsuma had been blasted through a wall. In front of him, Tobirama’s cheeks had a stain of red on them. Obviously he had forgotten his brother’s being there also. 

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll like the answer.” Hashirama pouted again. 

Madara narrowed his eyes when he heard a scream coming from the hallway. Hashirama and Tobirama tensed up at hearing their father scream. 

Things just got interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You will tell me where Tsunade is,” Mito snarled as she increased the wind pressure on Butsuma. 

Cracks formed in the tile floor underneath Butsuma’s crumpled form. 

Mito had purposely blasted him out of the room to avoid injuring anyone else with the pressure of the wind. To avoid him using his magic, she kept a constant pressure of air on Butsuma. She couldn’t risk him using the rocks and gems of his crowns as weapons. She increased the pressure more, the only sound being made being Butsuma as he gasped for air. 

From his spot on the floor, Butsuma wheezed. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of speaking, he spit in her direction. 

Enraged, Mito lifted her palm, sending a ball of dancing flame at his chest, causing him to scream in pain. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, causing her to see red. 

“Speak,” Mito commanded.

“T-Taka Island,” Butsuma gasped out, “T-that’s where I sent her.”

Mito screamed in rage, she clenched her right fist, sending a crushing wave of wind his direction. Before he could even blink, his body crumpled on itself, his organs crushed. Butsuma’s body stilled, blood pouring from every orifice of his body. The tyrant was no more.

Face flushed in anger, Mito turned on her heel, making her way back towards the meeting room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the first chapter! I wonder what Yagura wants with Sakura?
> 
> Butsuma - King of Earth.  
> Mito - Queen of Wind.  
> Yagura - King of Water.  
> Madara - King of Fire.  
> Sakura - Healer in the Water Palace.


End file.
